gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonlighting Archive
Atlantis Siege IX- Moonlighting Build-up Atlantis had been home to 8 other Wraith engagements prior to this one, each with similar outcomes; Atlantis has and will always been the Last great stronghold in the Pegasus galaxy. In the last few years wraith and human engagements had escalated in to a full scale war; Thanks to the Asgard the Tauri had developed a substantial fleet within the Pegasus Galaxy and the Atlantis expedition had gained many new allies in the two decades since it arrived. For the first time in over 10000 years the wraith were met with an enemy that rivalled them. The wraith had begun building new fleets and upgrading their armies to meet the new threat of the Asgard/Tauri alliance they were quite worried, every attempt to engage us at our stronghold had failed, but alas they decided to try a new tactic. They were going to blow up a nearby moon and attempt to blow up Atlantis much like we had done with Sokar. The plan was found out by the Genii and relayed to the Earth-Pegasus defence fleet commanders in Atlantis. The wraith followed the plan to the letter unaware of the trap that was being laid. Ships involved friendly: 2 Asgard O�Neil Warships 1 PBS-501 battleship 8 Unity class destroyers 3 squadrons of 16 F302A (2 fighter, 1 bomber squadrons) aboard 1 BSBC-401 Icarus class 2 squadrons of 16 F302's aboard 1 SCVN-365 Aegis class 1 Squadron of F/B-307 aboard the Icarus class consisting of 16 bombers variants (4 Gate buster�s) 24 Serpent class battlecruisers 8 Henry Arnold class cruisers hostile: 32 Wraith hive ships 70 Wraith cruisers 6000 Wraith darts (180 per hive + some in cruisers) Battle arena and political stakes The battle arena is a Nearby Satellite moon of Atlantis, about the size of our own moon the wraith have targeted this moon for destruction by bombarding the core with weapons fir until a micro supernova is produced and the satalite explodes, taken Atlantis and the Earth fleet with it. If the wraith fleet succeeds, then Atlantis will be destroyed and the galaxy will fall to the Wraith with no hope of recovery. The year is 2033, after nearly three decades of outright war the Two Pegasus space fleets of Earth and the Wraith will collide for perhaps the last time. The Fleet received word of the attack several days before the event, a Large fleet was assembled from both earth and the Pegasus galaxy, 30% of our ships were considered non-essential and were dispatched to our Pegasus gamma site, in case of failure they could continue our fight. But in case of success and the destruction of the largest wraith fleet assembled in along time, they would be in a position to strike at the wraith heartlands with perfect timing. Pre-Battle engagement overview and plan The above images is my interpretation of how our fleet would be positioned during the engagement. The plan is to a lull the Wriath in to false sense of security let them take up position around the moon, we will then exist hyperspace paralell to the main wirath attack fleet and flank them. Our three most powerfull ships, the Leviathon and the two asgard oniel commanded by Freya and Kvasir will lead the fight by consentrating fire on the moon orbiting ships. 2 Unity, all Henry arnold's and four squadrens of fighters ( 302a's, 1 F302 and 1 F/B 307) will target the closest dart and cruiser consentrations by using nuke screening tactics to clear the wriath dart before cruiser and hive engagments. 24 Serpent class's and remianing unitty's will defend and support one of the oniel and Carrier class's in engagining the two secondary wraith concenttrations which include a combined 14 hive ships and many cruisers. In addition to the Leviathon and Freya's oniel Atlantis will also be targeting the hive ships orbiting the moon with thier drone weapons. There are 16 hive ship around the moon, and the rest of the fleet will be hard pushed to beat thier own engagements. Atlantis, the Leviathon and the oneil must be allowed to work on the destruction of the Moon orbiting hives, the task is not impossible but time and planning need to be used effectively. "This is on of the largest space battles fought in the pegasus galaxy by any race, it will decide the fate of history for all of us. Its now or never. Deploy your forces colonels" - Commander Ryan of the Leviathon Battlelog First Wave: Enter: Wraith fleet, consisting of 18 hiveship's and 20 cruisers + Darts Action: Take orbit around the moon, The leviathon and the 2 oniels jump in to the arena and target the Hives with Main Rail guns, Asgard Ion cannons and T.E.P. Outcome: 7 wraith hives and all cruisers are destroyed in the first wave, 5 by the oniels, 2 by the Leviathon. Second Wave: Enter: secondary Wraith fleets of 11 Hives and 50 cruisers, cruisers take station in the void between the Leviathon/oniel Battlegroup and the primary hives. Secondary hives hold back. Action: fleet comand Deploy all forces. 2 Carriers and Henry Arnold escorts are put in to play, carrier launch fighter Squadrens to engage the Cruisers near the L.battlegroup. Outcome: The dart fleet is cleared but remaing cruisers merely retreated back to the secondary hives, objective reached to clear bomabardment path. Third Wave: Enter: None Action: the leviathon battlegroup calls assistance from atlantis base, a full assault on Mood hives, all Four ships fire volleys in to the hives. Outcome: After 30 minutes of direct fighting by the combined might of the Leviathon, two oniels and Atlantis's drone weapons the Moon fleet is destroyed. However The leviathon and oneil, commanded by Freya has been lseverely damages, Shield on both ships are inactive and all primary systems failed. Forth Wave: Enter: All remianing 16 wraith hives, 41 cruiser's move to the moon and begin firing: the surfaces is almost gone, detonation of the moon reaching breaking point. Action: 24 Serpent class's, 4 unity's all fighters and bombers plus the remaining oniel and Atlantis base open fire on the second moon fleet. Outcome: Atlantis takes out another 2 hives, the oniel take 4 out and then hyperspaces in to the middle of the wraith fleet before exploding nd taking another 6 hives and 11 cruisers with it. The Earth fleet continues to Spam the wraith dart fleet before launching wave after wave of missile and fighter in to the hives. This tactic take 2 hives out and 14 cruisers. With 16 cruisers remaining and no hive ship they Hyperspace retreat. Battle Results: Friendly Loss's: 2 Asgard O�Neil Warships 1 PBS-501 battleship 7 Unity class destroyers 2 squadrons of 16 F302A 1 squadrons of 16 F302's 1 Squadron of F/B-307 17 Serpent class battlecruisers 7 Henry Arnold class cruisers Enemy losses: 32 hives 64 Wraith cruisers Most darts, Thousands in the Nuke 'dart field' Assault due to Dart consentrations. The Humans of Earth suffered Heavily today, our fleet is crippled, however the largest fleet the wriath have ever assembled was defeated this day..A great victory indeed. Immhotep